Particular embodiments generally relate to search processes.
Typical online shopping experiences include shoppers using websites to access specific vendors or stores. The search may be performed by typing in keywords in a query. A search engine then identifies particular products that are deemed to match the query. The search results are provided in a list format. For example, the top ten results may be listed. These are usually hyperlinks to other websites. To actually reach the product the shopper desires may involve navigation through various web pages, and this process may be burdensome to the shopper.